The present invention relates to a mixer and to a method of mixing material, for example, to a method of mixing particulate material with a treatment agent. The mixer can be used to mix particulate material with a liquid gas to thereby cool the material.
Present methods for freezing particulate material, e.g. foodstuffs, rubber and plastics objects, by liquid gas suffer from various disadvantages. Simple batch methods are time-consuming and excessively wasteful of liquid gas. Continuous conveyorized systems on the other hand require relatively expensive equipment which also occupies extensive floor area in the factory.